Wonder Woman Vol 1 291
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** Steve Trevor Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** * Ares * Silver Swan Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * * Space ** ** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** *** Fortress of Solitude ** Oa * ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Horsemen Four! | Synopsis2 = Wonder Woman is lost in thought when she realizes Zatanna has remained behind. Zatanna expresses she may know where the Adjudicator's first test will take place. She felt a mystic twinge when Diana mentioned four tests, which reminded her of an old legend. Zatara teleports both of them to India. Both women materialze in a quaint thatched hut. Zatanna picks the spinning wheel in the room, and states if she is right, all they can do now is wait. Somewhere and somewhen else, the Adjudicator is checking differents Earths. As he observes Earth-Two, spying on the Justice Society through his mystical orb, he can sense some Earths are more important than others to his purpose. He decides he'll test the Earth he just left first, and summons four physical manifestations of his will which are known to humans as the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse: Famine, Plague, War and Death. Famine abruptly heads for Earth-One. Down on India, Zatanna can feel him making his way to Calcuta. As soon as Famine touches down, all surrounding food gets turned to dust. His mad ride is blocked by Wonder Woman and Zatanna. Diana grapples with him, but Famine manages to break free and inflicts terrible hunger on both heroines. Zatanna is so overwhelmingly hungry she can't counter Famine's spell until Wonder Woman lassoes her into doing so. Turned back to normal, both heroines rush after Famine. Meanwhile, the Adjudicator has reappeared to watch the test. Zatanna stops his mount by turning the ground beneath his hooves into quicksand, and Wonder Woman tackles him to the ground. Diana commands him to leave and never return, but her Lasso of Truth is ineffectual since Famine is not a physical being. Wonder Woman opts for a close-quarters grappling combat, but the Adjudicator unexpectedly calls Famine back. The Adjudicator vanishes, not bothering with acknowledging Diana's questions. Wonder Woman and Zatanna are left alone, wondering where he will strike next. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Four Horsemen of Apocalypse *** Hunger Other Characters: * Zatara * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** *** ** Space * Items: * Vehicles: * Wonder Woman's Invisible Plane | Notes = * According a House ad in , though, this issue was released on February, the 4th. * Book One of the "Judgment In Infinity" storyline. * Plot by Paul Levitz; script by Roy Thomas. | Trivia = * Judgment In Infinity storyline is the first crossover among female heroes of the DC Multiverse. | Recommended = | Links = }}